Broken
by Sweeite8188
Summary: TATE! Kate keeps trying to run from him, will he catch her or walk away himself? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I worked hard on this. It's simply Tate. Please review, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these charecters. This is just for fun, no profit.**

The sun hit Kate's face and she woke up. She squinted, looking at her surroundings. Her stomach dropped when she remembered where she was… in Tony DiNozzo's bed.

She looked to her left, and there was Tony, snoring away. Kate tried to resist, but she couldn't help but smile at him. Her and Tony had only been seeing each other for three weeks now. As much as she hated it, Kate had to admit that she was falling for him. Through the pig-like exterior he choose to show, he was actually quite deep. Sometimes, Kate even found him interesting. She shuddered at the thought.

_This is not me, thinking of DiNozzo like that! _Kate thought.

And she had definitely not wanted things to move this fast. She and Tony weren't even exclusive, and she had already slept with him!

But Kate figured now that Tony's gotten what he wanted, he would most definitely break it off with her, leaving Kate crushed. And then there was **Gibbs** to consider. This could spell the end of both of their careers if he ever found out.

Kate definitely needed out of this entire situation. She lifted herself off the bed and went after her clothes, which were scattered randomly around Tony's bedroom. She hurried into the bathroom to get dressed.

Just as she closed the door, Kate heard the voice of her half-asleep colleague and now, her lover.

"Kate, where did you go?" Tony called out sleepily. Kate was put-off by this question. _Why would he even care?? _

At that moment, Tony entered. He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her stomach. He kissed her jaw and whispered into her ear.

"It's 6:30. What are you doing up?" Tony questioned Kate like they were in this situation everyday. His voice was sweet and full of care.

Kate froze. She couldn't believe this. **Tony DiNozzo **was being affectionate towards her. _He's acting like he wants to spend actual time with me, while we are both fully clothed!_

Kate could not believe this; she was in utter shock. She thought whatever relationship she had with Tony was a huge joke to him.

Tony was confused. She was tense in his arms, and she wasn't answering him.

"Hello?" He sing-songed. "A little slow this morning, aren't we?" Tony half-joked. He was getting concerned. This was not Kate.

"Tony." She whispered his name, hoarsely. She was still in shock, but this felt so right. The feeling of Tony holding her. The combined shock and powerful feeling just broke Kate down. His name was all she could muster up.

Tony was way past concerned, he was nervous. This was wrong, why was she acting so weird?

"Kate, baby, what's wrong?" Tony searched her eyes using the mirror, but she quickly averted her gaze. He was trying so hard, but he seemed to be getting nowhere with her.

_Oh my god! What the hell? He called me baby!?_ Kate pratically screamed in her head. She can't believe that this is actually happeneing to her. Did Tony actally want more? Could he possibly want a relationship? God, so many questions. This was all to much.

Just then, Tony let go of her. The very second he did, she missed his touch. He spun her around to look in his eyes. Finally, her mouth began to function.

"I, ugh, nothing Tony. I'm just getting ready for, um, work." Kate thought of any random excuse to answer his question.

"It's Saturday morning, Kate, and we don't have a case. We're off." This is not good, Kate was very out of it.

"Oh, I, ugh, I knew that." Kate whispered pathetically.

Tony didn't know what to do. She seemed frazzled and anxious. He knows he did something to upset her, but what? It couldn't have been last night, could it? She must have gotten the wrong idea. Oh god, last night was the reason!

_Ok, I need some damage control. NOW! _Tony was determined to fix this.

"Why don't I make some breakfast, and you can finish getting ready." Tony suggested hopefully. _Maybe if I get some food in her we can talk this out. I know she is going to try and run from me." _Tony thought.

"I don't think so Tony. I'm just going to go home." Kate stated feebily, as she began to wash her hands. _There is no way I will let him do this to me. He has already used me, we're just both going to have to move on. _

_She is running from me! _Tony sure knew her well. He knew she would run when he wanted a serious relationship. But what he didn't know, was how devastated he would feel.

Tony made one last-stitch effort. "Come on, Kate. Let me feed my girl, then we can talk."

Kate was once again in shock, and this time her face showed it.

Tony saw the look on her face and freaked out. _I can't get through to her! _But, Tony was persistent, he kept trying. He grabbed her hands with his.

"What did I say wrong, Kate? Why are you looking at me like that?"

These direct questions surprised Kate. And just how she handles all surprises, Kate got defensive.

"I'm not looking at you in any way, DiNozzo." Kate stated with hostility. She pulled her hands away from his and found her blue bermuda shorts, slipping them on.

Hearing Kate's comment hurt. "Why is she pushing me away?" in reaction to her comment, Tony got defensive as well. Just like Kate.

"Fine Kate, push me away! Pretend like last night didn't mean anything. I don't know why I ever gave a damn about you in the first place!" And with that, Tony stormed out.

The second he was gone, she brokedown. She began to sob. His words played over and over in her mind. She was so close to getting what she wanted. And that was a serious relationship with Tony. _That dream is gone. _She thought bitterly, with some sarcasm.

Kate walked over to the door, and made sure it was locked. She then stripped her cloths again, and got into the shower. She turned on the water and sobbed even harder.

She had let DiNozzo do what she swore she would never let him: he charmed her, screwed her and broke her.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Now please make my day and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW...as a writer, I live off that stuff. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charecters. This is for fun, no profit intended.**

* * *

Tony stormed into the kitchen. _Who needs her? If she is just going to push me away, why should I even care?" _

Tony stormed over to the stove. He decided to make breakfast, so he got out a pan and then some eggs from the refrigerator. He tried to crack the first egg, but he was so angry that he practically smashed it against the edge of the counter.

"Oh whatever." He muttered. Tony stomped over to the couch, leaving a mess of raw egg and cracked shells.

He reached for the remote, trying to distract himself with something. It was then that he noticed the shower was running.

_She probably wants to hide the fact that she is crying. _He thought with some content. But another feeling rose through Tony. The bitter feeling of regret. He didn't want to make her cry. He **hated** when she cried.

He felt the urge to go back to the bathroom and just hold her. But she wouldn't let him, because **he** was the reason she was crying. At that very moment, he hated himself.

_What have I done, anyway? I haven't cheated or anything. I just don't know, she's so complicated. _Tony was so confused. He was trying to make this work, but she kept rejecting him.

Just then, the shower stopped. Tony straightened up, anticipating her entrance. It's weird how he worked so hard to impress her.

About 20 seconds later she stormed in, wearing yesterdays blue Bermuda shorts and white camisole. Her hair was wet and straggly, from the shower, though she looked beautiful none-the-less. Her face was red, so she had obviously been crying (not like he didn't know that already).

Kate stopped right at the threshold of Tony's bedroom door, staring him down. He stared back. They stayed that way, to extremely stubborn adults, both wanting the same thing and neither realizing it.

Suddenly Kate broke eye contact and sprinted to the exit. Tony was quick, he snapped up from the couch. He ran after her and caught her arm, effectively holding her hand back from the doorknob.

"You are so stubborn Kate! Just tell me what I did!" Tony pleadingly screamed at her, panting from the sudden exert of energy.

Kate pulled her hand away. She spun and yelled right back in Tony's face. "You don't have a blow-dryer! My hair is a mess! What kind of person doesn't have a blow-dryer?!"

"Ugh, the male kind?" Tony says weakly. He can't believe she's yelling at him for his lack of blow-dryer.

"Oh very funny. First you screw me, force a bad hair day on me, and then you choose to be sarcastic about it!" Kate screams in his face again. She then spins with intentions of the door, but he steps right in front of Kate.

"We did not screw last night, Kate, we made love." Tony gritted out forcefully. Kate sucks in a breath, sharply. "And your hair is gorgeous, even with it in such disarray." Tony said to her.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Did he really care? Is it possible to actually be in a long term relationship with Tony?_

Kate took a deep breath in. This was it, her leap of faith. From this point on, Kate ran the risk of having her heartbroken.

"Tony, do you really care about me? Or is it another fling to you?" Kate meant the words to sound more happy or inviting, but it came across as a flat, accusing line.

Tony's mouth dropped slightly open. He just stared at her. "How could you think that I don't care?" Tony whispered. _Does she really think I'm that shallow? _"You think that this means nothing to me?" Tony screams at Kate.

He opened his mouth to speak again, "Damn it, Kate-" but she cut him off.

"You are such a player Tony. You have never been **serious **about a girl and I don't want to get hurt." Kate spat this out at Tony, hurting him more than she knew. "I like you Tony, I really like you. But, I know how you are and I will **not **be just another girl to you." Kate blurted this thought all out at once, and she felt relived. But then she thought about what this entire situation meant and Kate just felt nauseous.

Tony couldn't believe that was what she thought. _This is a disaster!!_

"Kate," Tony stated as calmly as possible, "I really like you too, you have no clue. Imp so serious about us, I just want to be around you. **Please believe me.**" Tony begged her. His eyes were searching hers for any kind of hope. "You need to know this, Kate. I'll do **anything** to prove it to you." Tony was on the verge of tears now. He couldn't loose her over such a small trivial thing. He **wasn't** going to loose her over this.

Kate was about to cry as well. _He really meant this!_ A giddy feeling ran through her.

"I believe you Tony." Kate whispered. Tony smiled his 50-wat smile when he heard her. She leaned into Tony, looking up and smiling at him.

"Kiss me Tony."

And he did, fast and passionate. The intenseness in which Tony kissed her, shocked her. There lips melded together, each of them hungry to take more. They both put everything into that kiss. It was powerful.

All the emotion got to Kate, she was just so happy. From the pool of tears that developed earlier, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Tony pulled away, and looked at her, panting. She was gorgeous.

"I promise, Kate, I'm in this for the long haul." Tony pulled her close and whispered. "I won't hurt you, I swear." Tony was on cloud nine after that kiss. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I know." She stated simply. Tony wiped her tear, and kissed her again. Then, he grabbed her hand, leading her to the sofa.

"Tony-" Kate half giggled.

"What?" He looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"You should really clean up that egg on the counter. It's disgusting."

"Well, thanks for the tip Kate." Tony answered sarcastically. She gave him her best puppy-dog face, and he sighed.

"Anything for my baby." He answers, kissing the top of her head and getting up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Please share your opinion and review. I am open to any critics as well. I hope you enjoyed it :) More to come.**

** -Ollim**


End file.
